1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a securing device for a seat back, such as those used on automobile seats.
2. Background Art
Automobile seats usually have a seat cushion and a seat back. To allow the seat back to be positioned at a desired angular orientation relative to the seat cushion, reclining mechanisms are often provided. Those mechanisms permit the seat back to be pivoted as desired by the seat occupant between a relatively upright position, through intermediate positions, to a substantially reclined position that allows the seat occupant to be recumbent.
One of the problems associated with conventional technology is that forces that may be applied to the seat back during dynamic operating conditions may result in the inclination of the seat back changing or creeping to a position that differs from that at which was initially set. Thus, a need has arisen to avoid periodic adjustment.
Among the art considered before filing this patent application is U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,871,414 and 6,619,743. A related case discloses a compact welded power recliner mechanism—U.S. Ser. No. 60/952,890 filed on Jul. 31, 2007—which is incorporated herein by reference.